mis verdaderos sentimientos
by horitazoldick
Summary: ya todo mas claro... la quiero y ella a mi..ahora q estamos juntas nadie nos seprarara...' incesto horo x pilika y yuri...pilika x tamao homofobicos abstenerse.. pesimo sumary! .
1. Chapter 1

Se ven tan felices juntos…

Tan contentos…

Y no saben q los estoy mirando…

Según ellos..nadie sabe lo suyo..es un gran secreto…entre ellos 2…

Pero…yo los vi. y escuche…aquella noche…

Talvez pensaban q no abia nadie en casa…

Y así debería haber sido…

Pero estaban demasiado ocupados para fijarse en q me vine antes q los otros…

Tenia a decírselo y q mejor oportunidad q esa…

Pero EL se me adelanto…

El me lo arrebato…

Me arrebato mi sueño

A mi amor..

Mi amor platónico…q se q nunca seria correspondido..pero a veces imaginárselo es lindo…

Y puede q sea un poco torpe…peor no me importa…para mi..el es perfecto…

Pero q mas da...el nunca me querrá…nunca…por q no se puede…por q ya tiene a otra persona…por q…nunca se fijaría en mi…en una chica como yo…

Y todavía resuenan por mis oídos y vagan las imágenes en mi mente de ustedes 2..entregándose mutuamente

En cuerpo…y en alma…

Recuerdo cada suspiro..cada gemido..cada palabra de afecto dichas por cualquiera de los 2…

Y es q creo q nunca podré sacarte de mi mente…

Desde el primer momento q te vi. …desde el primer momento q te toque… cuando sujetabas mi mano dándome apoyo..cuando te abrazo, cuando estaba enferma me cuidabas… cuando abecés en las noches me quedaba viéndote profundamente dormido…

Y es q te amo…mas q nada en el mundo…

Pero para digo esto…si se q por q te diga esto no dejaras a ren…

Es q…tu nunca serás mió…hermano…

Y tu siempre creíste q en realidad me gustaba ren!...eso quería aparentar..para q no te dieras cuenta…de lo q siento por ti…mi horito

Q tal!

Bueno..empecé con un ocio q iba a ser q ren dedecia a horo luego..dije…tamao! pero decidi q pilita! Siii es q quien se va a enamorar de su hermano?...bueno…si es ESE hermano…uuuuuh ¬….bueno! bueno!

Q les parecio?

Dejen comentarios!

Recuerden q lo hice en un ocio! Y por el dia de san valentin!

Sayonara! 0

Hori-chan


	2. una noticia inesperada

Estoy en el patio viendo como mi hermano hace su entrenamiento matutino…además de el yho tambien entrena como siempre vigilado por anna tambien esta ren…como siempre burlandoce y molestando a horo diciendole q no es lo suficiente resistente para mi pequeño e insignificante entrenamiento…si..lo mismo de siempre

-19,997…19,998…19,999…10,000! Listo Pili! Termine! xx – me dice mi hermano q ya parece q termino…..

- mmm…?...a si hermano…ya puedes irte- le dije sin '' tomarlo en cuenta'' la verdad es q estoy muy pendiente de lo q hace…pero sigo escribiendo en mi super diario

- wipi! nOn….oye..q escribes pilica?...-

- nada! Y dije q ya puedes irte hermano!- ¬¬ maldito curioso!

- ui q humor ¬¬…-

Mi hermano se va dejandome sola( literalmente),y ren lo sigue disimuladamente pretendiendo decinteres..pero apenas cruza esa puerta una sonrisa libidinosa aparece en su rostro y se dirige asia ti….talvez no te as dado cuenta de q estoy viendolo todo…veo como ren te abla ,al parecer te dijo algo vergonsoso por q un encantador rubor aparece en sus palidas mejillas…pero al instante le sigues el juego asiendo q ahora ren se sonroje…puedo leer en tus labios un doloroso''sabes q te amo minino''…y un ''yo tambien lobito''….q como aprendí q ver q decias desde lejos? Ja, luego de vivir con tigo por 15 años e aprendido todos tus gestos, berrinches , cuando esta triste, cuando esta feliz…y ahora veo una gran felicidad reflejada en tus ojos al mirar al q me robo mi unico amor…tao ren…no sabes como te detesto ren…no se como alguien como tu gustarle a mi hermano, siendo q mi hermano es alguien feliz, alegre , optimista ,etc etc… en cambio tu tao eres amargado, engreído , caprichoso ,arrogante , etc etc…

- q hace srta.pilika? o.o-

- ! eh?...ah..nada tamao…por q?

- es q…esta gruñendo y además le queria pasar esto 6 / 6… / ya q lo tiro resien al suelo…

-eh?. '' mi diario''…creo q se no me di cuenta arigato ta-chan nn!

- O/O…eh,..de…de nada srta. Pilita ,digo, srta. pilica / 

- por favor dime pilica! Somos amigas o no?

- eh eh por supuesto seño….digo pilica n/n

- je…bueno tamao-chan..tenes algo mas q decirme?

- ….muchas cosas….- dijo ta-chan en un susurro casi inaudible q apenas oi..

- ah? Q dijiste? O.o-

- eh?...ah! no nada! n/nU solo q ya estaba listo el almuerzo ./.-

- ah…gracias pero no tengo mucha hambre '' no después q vi a horo y a ren asi..''-

- pero!- casi grito tamao

- q pasa?-

- hice tu plato favorito, además el joven horo-horo dijo q tenia algo muy importante q decirnos a todos- me dijo tamao mientras un notable sonrojo( mucha mas q los anteriores ) aparece en sus mejillas e juntaba sus manos en su pecho como suele acerlo siempre

- ah…entonces ire …de verdad hiciste suchi? -( n/a: no se cual es ..solo imaginence q es ese xD)

- asi es pilica…la esperamos en al mesa n/n!

- gracias!

Tamao se retira y cuando entra veo q da un pequesisimo saltito como de felicidad…quien sabe quisas yoh se le declaro o.o…naaaaaaah…talves…por fin de dio cuenta de q manta esta baboso por ella! xD o talvez se enamoro de liserg…o de ren…

O peor aun….por horo…no no creo q sea por el..o si?

Lo q sea…q sera eso tan importante q tendra q decirnos mi hermano?

(n/a: bueno..en el traso de la conversa de la mesa lo contare yo y cada vez q esto pase pondre un '' S/pov pili'' y cuando vuelva contar pilica pondre un tipico ''pov pili'' ok? Continuemos)

Todos estan ya en la mesa comiendo el sushi preparado por la pelirosa

- y q era lo q tenias a contarnos hoto-hoto?- comento yho asiendo presente su caracteristica risa

-pues…lo q pasa es q yo y ren…em…-

-dilo de una vez hoto- se hio prensete anna con su fria voz

-yo y ren…-

- estamos saliendo- termino la frase de su ahora koi

-……….- fue la reaccion general por unos..2 segundos?

- jijijijiji…aaah siempre lo supe! nOn- comento un muy feliz yho

-estubieron..1 semana ocultandonos ¬¬- dijo anna

-……-pilika no era capas de articulas ninguna palabra logica

-q bien por ustedes jóvenes n/n!- dijo una también feliz tamao

- u/uUU- ren xD

- eeh arigato n/n..y también decirles q…nos iremos de la pension…-

- ……q? como q se iran?..y a donde?- pilika iso acto de presencia

- a un departamento a unas cuadras de aquí..- le respondio secamente ren a pilica

-…..no! ustedes no se pueden ir!-

-y por q no si se puede saber?...-pregunto ren

- por q lo de ustedes 2 no tiene sentido! Ustedes nunca se an llevado bien!-

- y eso q?...algun problema con q allamos aparentado eso…pilica?- dijo ren seriamente

- no! Lo de ustedes son tiene futuro!-

-pilika…-dijo un serie horo mirando a su hermana con reproche-

- pilica…comportate, estamos almorzando-dijo una ya cabreada anna por la actitud de pilika y por sus chillidos

- gomen…estaba delicioso…permiso - pilika se levanta rapidamente y de dirigue a su abitacion…

-….y bien chicos me tiene q dar la direccion para ir a visitarles algun dia! jijiji nOn

-..con..su permiso…- tamao se levanta de la mesa y también se dirige a la abitacionq comparte con pilica

EN LA ABITACION DE PILICA

-(aaaaaaaaaaaah! Estupido horo! Estupido ren! Ustedes no se pueden ir! De seguro todo esto es un plan de ren…si ren…el…el te esta controlando…de seguro te tiene amenazado, yo se q tu en verdad, tu, no lo quieres!yo se q el te controlo yo lo se! Yo lo se,pero el no me va a separar de ti! No no no!primero muerta!...(1) honey horito…te prometo q no dejare q el libidinosos de ren tao te controlo…nunca, lo juro, por el inmenso cariño y amor q siento hacia ti)- pensaba pilica sentaba en su futon mientras lagrimas cristalinas caían sin control por sus mejillas

-pilica,estas aquí?...- hizo acto de presencia la pelirosa

-…..si tamao….q sucede?-respondio pilica secando sus lagrimas y fingiendo una sonrisa

-pues…queria saber si estabas bien, como saliste asi de el comedor…..te afecta mucho lo de tu hermano con ren verdad?- dijo la pelirosa sentándose al lado de la peliazul

-…si puede estar con el y no con migo….- dijo sollozando la peliazul

-…lo dice por el joven ren?...ah usted le gusta el joven ren?-pregunto comprensivamente tamao abrazando a pilica

-….''q ago…si le digo q no..sabra q estoy enamorada de horo…pero no le puedo mentir a tamao,''…..no-..dijo débilmente la peliazul

- entonces…?...o.o…pilica….te gusta…el joven horo-horo?...-pregunto sorprendida tamao

-…- pilika se aferro de la pelirosa y empeso a llovar en el hombro de esta – tamao…porfavor..no se lo digas…no se lo digas a nadie..por favor tamy-chan….menos a horo…por favor-

- tranquila pilica…tranquila ,no se lo dire a nadie, yo te entiendo no te preocupes, pero, horo ahora esta con ren, y eres su hermanita y aun q suene cruel el no se va a fijar en ti…por q no, tratas de olvidarte de el?-

- no puedo tamao!..no puedo! Ya lo intente durante mucho años! Muchos años! ….-dijo casi gritando la peliazulada con rabia

-…tendras q volver a intentarlo, aun q sea duro! Y doloroso, pero recuerda q yo siempre te apollare y estare aquí con tigo n/n

- O.O….gracias tamao…amigas como tu ya no quedan nn-

-..lo mismo digo Pili-chan n/n!- dijo sonrojandoce la pelirosa

/Pov pilica/

Luego de eso nos hicimos muy buenas amigas con tamy-chan…siempre me escucha y me ayuda a resolver mis problemas…en ocaciones la e ayudado de salvarse de algun castigo de la sargento n.nUU como le dice horo a anna.

Hace poco mas de 2 meses q horo y ren ya no viven en esta casa, y a decir verdad…me siento muy vacia sin su presencia; no e tenido el valor suficiente para ir descaradamente a su departamento fingiendo q todo esta bien y estar hay como si nada…no lo puedo hacer .Mas de una vez tamao se a ofrecido a acompañarme…no lo se…tengo un presentimiento q seria mejor quedarme aquí….

-pilica?...estas aquí?- tammy-chan me llama desde la puerta de mi abitacion

- si tammy! Aquí toy n.nUU…- le digo desde ariba del closet

- OO..pilica! q haces aya ariba! Te puedes caer! - - tan dramatica como siempre tamao…

- naaah…peor q ocurre?-

- ah..la srta. Anna solicita la presencia de todos en la sala…-

- mmmmm..…ok ok voy en un segundo- le digo desganada bajandome del closet

- q hacias aya ariba pilica!..buscabas arañas? xD-

- n.nUU…dejame es uan mas de mis locuras!- la verdad es q e optado por subirme ariba del closet a pensar desde muy pequeña..asi mi hermano no me podia encontrar y asi podria estar tranquila por unos minutos.

Tammy y yo nos dirigimos a la sala…¿ q querra decirnos anna?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Q le sparecio… ya se..tarde..peor llego!..es la falta de inspiración y el cole ù.u…

Bueno..espeor q le sguste,

Review! Review!..xD…cuidence y taolin!

Hori-chan!


	3. dudando de mis sentimientos

Denuedo en mi habitación, mas específicamente arriba del ya mencionado closet, pero no el de la pensión asakura...sino mi closet de mi departamento, el departamento q comparto con tamao desde ya hace mas de 1 año y medio an pasado muchas cosas…y 2 desde q mis esperanzas se esfumaron…tuve q irme de la pensión ya q yho y anna volverían a izumo

……….q tranquilidad, es tan tranquilo estar aquí arriba escuchar la lluvia y no hacer nada…

- pilica? Ya llegue! Estas aquí?- tamy ya llego! nOn

- siii aquí toy tamy! –

- lo supuse…por q te subes hay! Un día ese closet se va voltear te caerás y yo no este y quizás q cosa te pase! / !

- no me pasara nada! Despreocúpate!-

- no es tan sencillo, oye pilica…manta nos invito mañana a almorzar a su casa a las 2:00 PM…quieres ir?-

- mmm..Esta bien apropósito...q hora es?...-

- las…11: 15 PM…-

- ah…gracias, creo q iré a dormir…-

- ok…buenas noches-

- gracias-

Las 11:15….es la misma hora en la q vi a horo y a ren aquella noche…q día es hoy?...19? Eso quiere decir de q en 2 días mas Será el aniversario por 2 años de horo y ren… q alegría más grande!...la ironía abunda en mí…

Ufffffff… pero no puedo hacer nada…recuerdo q fue tan chocante la idea para mi q no quería ni salir de mi cuarto...y la única q me apoyó siempre fue tamao…entube en mi cuarto por 3 meses…

Ahora voy obligada a un psicólogo...q según el...tengo depresión!

Y todo por la culpa de ren!...te odio ren tao! Te odio con todo mí ser! Por tu culpa yo estoy sufriendo! No sabes cuanto deseo q desaparezcas de mi vida y la de horo!

Ay no….denuedo….me siento mariada…veo todo a mi alrededor borroso…todo da vuelta…me siento cansada…tengo frió….mucho frió….tiemblo inevitablemente

……….Hermanito………

Caigo al suelo, me duele todo…no controlo nada...escucho como tamao viene, el frió se hace incontenible….y….todo se vuelve oscuro….al parecer me desmaye como ya otras vecez…

Ahora solo puedo dejarle mi vida en manos de tamao…no hay nada q yo pueda hacer inconciente…odio estos ataques

-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Despierto en mi habitación, esta tamao a mi lado puedo percibir su presencia…es igual de dulce q un chocolate…y su dulcera emana por toda la habitación...casi puedo ver q una brisa color rosa la rodea…

-Pili-chan…ya te despertaste?-

- si tamy……..-

- a bueno...te sientes bien? Tienes hambre? frió? Calor? Quieres algo?- le escucho decir mientras su mano ordena mi ahora desordenado cabello celeste

- no, gracias tamy ,no necesito nada…-

- ah…bueno si quieres algo no dudes en llamarme estoy en la habitación de al lado ya?...-

- si tamy…-

- bien…eeh…buenas noches q descanses n.n- tamao sale de mi habitación no sin antes darme un ultimo vistazo…en el cual le tuve q sonreír para q de verdad viera ya estaba mejor

Tamao es tan dulce…abecés me pregunto por q no en vez de enamorarme de mi hermano me enamore de ella!...si ya se…es raro! Las 2 somos mujeres y todo eso! Y q! mi hermano esta con un hombre! Y nadie le dijo nada incluso se pusieron todos felices!...no hubiera importado en todo caso lo q dijeran todos..Hubiera sido feliz , no estaría sufriendo…no tendría esos ataques, no tendría q ir al psicólogo y simplemente viviría mi vida al máximo…

Pero no! Justo no! Como q no estoy enamorada de tamao! y no creo q ella de mí! De igual manera a ella le gusta yho y a mi horo…igual no voy a negar de q encuentro a tamao alguien demasiado…rosa! Para mi….igual es muy linda…y mas ahora q dejo crecer su cabello , el cual le llega hasta un poco mas abajo de sus hombros , y q también creció , ahora me sobre pasa por unos pocos centímetros , esta mejor formada…tiene busto…cintura…caderas y bonitas piernas…

En cambio yo!...soy un palo de escoba vestido!

Nada de busto! Nada de cintura no tengo caderas y mis piernas son verdaderos mondadientes!

uuuf.….

Mejor será dormirme, mañana será otro día , en el cual no se si sufriré mas, o por fin dejare esta patética existencia y me iré lejos de este maldito mundo a estas tranquila…en ningún lugar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--….-.--.-.-.-.-…-.-

Nada q decir……este día es igual de patético q el anterior…

Estoy en casa de manta almorzando , por al invitación q me dijo ayer tamao q nos dio a las 2

Esto es TAN emocionante! Es q…podría darme un infarto de lo emocionante q es esto!

- si! Entonces hubieras viso la cara q puso yho al ver a anna llegar! Por supuesto q anna lo castigo -.-UU-

- pero el joven yho no debería haberse puesto a comer helados en vez de hacer el entrenamiento!-

- peor igual fue muy gracioso ver la expresión de miedo de yho xD-

- pobre joven yho……je…u.uUUU….xD….u.uUUUUUU

bueno..me imagino la cara del joven yho..xD -

-….- q emocionante conversación tienen estos 2…oooh por dios! Si digo! Me podría dar un infartote la emoción q siento ahora!

- y q cuentas de mi Pili-san?-escucho q manta detiene su interesante conversación para dirigirme la palabra…

- mm?...ah..nada muy interesante la verdad…-

-ah…-

-……-

- ejem…joven manta muchas gracias por habernos invitado a almorzar n.n-

- fue un gusto tamao pueden venir cuando quieran n.nU-

- muchas garcías…ahora nosotras tenemos q retirarnos –al parecer tamao ya se aburrió…

- tan rápido?-

- si es q tenemos q hacer algo…verdad tamao?- le ayude ya q la veo q le cuesta mucho mentir

- asi es…-

- bien las acompaño a la puerta-

- muchas gracias joven manta…-

- ya les dice q no es nada n.n…bien q les valla bien-

- si hasta luego n.n-

Ambas nos vamos lo mas rápido q nos permite nuestro andar hasta dar la vuelta en la esquina

- yaaaa..tamy no sabia q te aburría manta!-

- u.uUU es q…bueno la verdad es q…estaba demasiado aburrida! Y ya me estaba aburriendo de tener q tener sonrisa barbie-

- jejejeje! No sabia esta faceta de ti tamy!-

- n/ñUU bueno… yo…no! Es q siempre ande fingiendo entretención! Es..ee..-

- tranquila!...no te preocupes…por q no mejor aprovechamos y vamos ala plaza y cómenos un helado como postre n.n!-

-me parece bien! n/n-

Nos dirigimos a una heladería cómpranos los helados y vamos a sentarnos a la plaza mientas conversamos de cualquiier cosa q ocurría…como de la chica en patines q se cayo , oh de la hormiga q andaba en el árbol…asta preguntamos q como serian las peinetas para calvos!

Se siente tan relajante estar con tamy… como q su esencia rosa siempre es tan embriagante q me termino emborrachándome solo de estar a su lado..me olvido de todos los problemas q me abundan y solo disfruto el momento…

- yo digo q esas peinetas no tienen dientes y solo se pasan así por puro ocio! xD-

- lo mas seguro! xDD oh q son como las afeitadoras así no les crece el pelo mas! xDD-

- aaah q ocio xDD hace tiempo q no me reía así con leseras Pili-

- para q veas! Q soy mucho mas entretenida q manta!-

- de eso no hay duda!-

- bien!...ya terminamos de comer…de la misteriosas peinetas para calvos...q hacemos ahora?-

- mmmmm…ya se!..te invito al parque de diversiones!-

- vamos entonces!-

Esa tarde fue lejos! Una de las mejores q eh pasado!

Y todo gracias a tamy! Espero nunca olvidarla, claro ahora estoy afónica de tanto gritar , pero eso es lo de menos ,estoy feliz y este día no puede haber sido mejor…

Parece un bonito sueño del cual no quiero nunca despertar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí termina este cap n.n

Cortito…gomen por la demora u.uUU

Prometo q actualizare mas seguido TT

Esto se me esta volviendo un Pili x tamy! xDDD

Oooooh y eso q no me gusta el yuri O.o….pero xD filo!

Grax por sus.( pocos) review nOnUUU

--biele—

Hori-chan!


	4. me siento mal

Son las 3: 46Am específicamente, y aun no puedo dormir…

No es q no tenga sueño..pero el solo saber quien esta en la otra habitación…es motivo para desvelarme…esta bien? Se sentira mejor?? Necesitara algo??

Parezco una idiota enamorada…pero al parecer lo soy!

Y ya es q desde mas de 4 años q estoy completamente enamorada de aquella peliazulada…si una chica al igual q yo..pero eso para mi no tiene importancia…

Seguramente te preguntas por q llego tanto tiempo ocultándolo…

Pues…ella nunca me corresponderá….ella ya tiene un amor…y es un chico…ella si es normal no como yo, q me enamore de mi mejor amiga ; y aunque ella este enamorada de su propio hermano no es tan malo!! El talvez podría haberle correspondido..pero el ya tiene a alguien , puede q suene cruel pero me alegro de q ahora no estén juntos!!

Si lo se! Debería preferir su felicidad ah q sufra como lo hace, pero es inevitable!! Y ahora q vive con migo! soy la persona mas feliz! Tengo una oportunidad!!

Y ahora si q se lo diré!! No me importa ser rechazada tengo q decírselo!

Si! Mañana se lo diré!!estoy segura…no puedo fallar…no me puede rechazar…se q…ella…tan bien siente algo….por mi…y solo por mi…..por mi….y nadie mas…Pili-chan…

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

hoy es un asqueroso día….tan asqueroso! No puede ser un día mas horrible!!...

hace un frió de mierda! estoy con gripe y mas enzima me duele todo el cuerpo!! Mi garganta! Me duelen hasta los dientes!!

Pero no importa, esta es la manera en la cual la atención de la pelirosa este solo en mi…es algo estupido pero ah estado preocupada por mi todo el día y es tan satisfactorio….

Sentir como sus manos recorren cara…para ver si estoy mejor o peor…

Lo se lo se…soy una masoquista! Pero q mas da! Soy feliz…y no me importa tener q estar con 40º de temperatura!!

Ni estar adolorida…ni tas con una bolsa llena de de confort con …mucosidades!!

Q asco! Q asco! Odio estar enferma!! Lo odio!! AAAAAAAAAH!!!

- Pili-san estas bien?...luces algo…ô.o// molesta…-

- eh?..ah es q me duele todo tamy!! ToT…odio estar enferma!!-

- eso es lógico ,pero nadie te mando a mojarte en la lluvia ,ni andar sin zapatos ni tampoco calcetines , ni tampoco quedarte a dormir en el sillón por q te aburrió tu pieza…ùú-

- no me retes!!ToT soy capas de ponerme a llorar en este minuto si me lo propongo!!-

- vas en el taller de teatro pilika u.u no me engañaras otra vez!!-

- …q cruel eres con migo!! Y yo q estoy enferma!!y! y!...ya no te voy a hablar mas!!...- me doy vuelta en el futon quedando boca abajo

- no lo hagas!...infantil y yo q me preocupo por ti! – siento como tamao se va de la pieza dejándome otra vez sola

Y ahora acaban de ver lo q es una típica pelea entre yo: pilika usui

Y ella: tamao tamamura

Yo el digo q no le voy a hablar y ella q soy una infantil luego alguna de las 2 se va y a los 10 o 20 minutos nos reímos por las tonterías de las cuales peleamos

Q estupido….todo esto me recuerda a horo y ren…y todo mis pensamientos van a dar al mismo punto…mi hermano…

No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza!!! Es imposible…

Viví 14 años con el…oh fueron menos?? Ya no recuerdo con exactitud…el dolor no me deja pensar bien , tengo calor y frió

Me siento miserable, por no poder hacer nada contra un resfrió, pero , esto me pasa por no cuidarme …da igual…

Lo único q quiero ahora..es sentir los cuidados de tamy-chan…

Sentir su tibias manos recorrer mi cara , q me mire con esos ojos dulces q me dicen q todo estará bien, pronto pasara todo esto…

Pero NO!...por mis niñerías! Se enojo con migo..soy una idiota! La mas grande de todas….debo disculparme…

Me incorporo lentamente de mi futon en al cual descansada..se me mueve todo siento como al sangre se va de golpe a mi cabeza haciéndome ver borroso…

Camino con torpeza hacia la puerta de mi habitación tratando de no chocar con los distintos obstáculos q se ponen en frente impidiéndome el paso!!!

…. De verdad debería ordenar de vez en cuando..esto es un caos!...

Llego a la puerta la abro lentamente y camino por el pasillo hasta el living …donde de seguro estará tamy-chan, o mas bien…en la cocina…

Por si hay algo q le gusta hacer a tamao es..cocinar mientras ve sus teleseries! Cosa q es beuna por q casi siempre cocina toda clase de dulces y postres…

Llego a la cocina y si..tamao esta preparando algo parecido a muss de frutilla, mientras ve teleseries cebolleras brazileñas…

'1-yo no quiero estudiar!!, ni cumplir con el sueño de mi padre, lo siento no puedo!! Yo solo quiero estar con el!!.-

2-como q no vas a estudiar!1 y como puedes decir tales barbaridades!! El es un hombre al igual q tu!! Q no te oiga tu padre q se muere!! Tu eres su progenitor!! Es su sueño q u estudies!! Y ahora ándate!! Y no quiero verte mas!!-

1--pero mamá!-

2-ándate!! Tu no eres mi hijo!! Mi hijo no su hubiera fijado en otro hombre!!-

- ( se va 1 y llega 3 )-

3-( toca la puerta)…-

2- ( abre) si? Ah!...eres tu…-

3- buenas noches…esta Sebastián?-

2- esta en su pieza…dice q no quiere estudiar..q prefiere vivir con …otro hombre

3- es lo q el quiere!-

2- q sabe el! Si no sabe donde esta parado! Va estudia igual! Y nunca mas vera a ese chico del cual habla!-

3-deje ir a verlo!-

2- no hasta q sepa quien es el q le anda metiendo cosas en al cabeza a mi hijo!-

3- el me necesita!!-

2- a ti? Claro, si no escucha a nadie! Se cree superior ese siempre a sido su problema-

3- el problema es usted! Con su homofonía estupida! Con su obsesión de siempre aparentar ser la persona mas feliz sabiendo q nadie de su familia es feliz!! Mucho menos su hijo!! No ve q ahora debería apoyarlo y escucharlo!!-

2- mocoso insolente! Tu debes ser el le anda metiendo cosas en la cabeza a mi niñito! Estas enfermo!!-

3- y q si es así!! No lo puede evitar! Nosotros nos amamos!...-

2- sal de mi casa!-

( 2 y 3 empiezan a forcejear )

3- deje entrar!

2- insolente! Vete de mi casa!!-

3- Sebastián!!

2- fuera!!

3- Sebastián escúchame!!

2- ya vete!! ( 2 saca a 3 de la casa)…''

( pov Pili otra vez)

No es tan FOME…es interesante después de todo…ja! Y yo q me mofaba de esa cosa xDD

- al parecer es un típica comedia de incomprensión..pero…tiene algo diferente! xDD pero bueno…-

- pilica!! Q haces levantada!!-

-….vine ah…disculparme tamy-chan….-

- a…disculparte?...-

- si , soy una infantil-

-si uu-

- ya se y bueno…me siento mal…y me siento peor q si está enojada con migo, no esta enojada verdad?-

-…..nunca me enojaría con tigo Pili-sama…-

- q cursi eres!-

- ya lo se-

-yo quiero de ese muss-

- solo si te mejoras te daré-

- eso no es justo!-

- ya! Anda a costarte! –

- esta bien!- me siento muy mal! Pero eso no importa , ella no esta enojada…y eos es suficiente para estar ya mejorada…

- me escuchaste pilica! Ya apúrate!!-

- ya voy ya voy! Q humor q tienes!!-

- tu me haces enojar-

Me voy otra vez a mi habitación..peor..paso de largo y voy a la de tamao estoy enferma!! Eso quiere decir q debe cuidarme todo el tiempo…ojala no se enoje mucho n//n

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Fin cap!..q según yo esta mula!..todo cursi!..peor ya vendrá otra vez trágico!...quise no ser tan mala está vez! xDD

Y bueno..explicaciones…

1 es Sebastián

2 es Julieta

3 es Felipe

Y se los digo por q partes como esas ( partes de teleserie de tamy) serán puesta de vez en cuando..de todo modos pondré siempre quien es quien y mete otro mas..igual lo pondré oke??xD

Ok..grax por sus..review! xD.

Espero muchos!

y…gomen por al demora! n.ñUU


	5. mi novia?

Cada vez estas mas distante de mi…es q acaso te causo repulsión??

Por favor…yo solo te lo dije por q creí q me podrías llegar a corresponder…pero al parecer no…

Parece q sigo siento la niña soñadora q conociste en al pensión verdad??

Yo no lo creo así , ahora se como es el mundo…desde q me fije en ti se lo crudo q puede ser el mundo y lo insensible…. Aun así seguí!!..a pesar de haber salido de la burbuja q me protegía de todo lo malo….descubrí la intolerancia por la gente q se fija en alguien del mismo sexo…y no me importo…igual seguí…

Cuando tu caíste en la depresión siempre te apoye aun q la verdad quería morir, me entere de q yo no era correspondida en ese momento, igual seguí…a tu lado junto a ti…

Y ahora no me hablas…solo por q junte el valor y te lo dije!!

Maldita sea! No sabes q es eso!! Eh estado mas de 3 años ocultándolo!! Esperando pacientemente!!

Ya no importa, me siento tranquila, relajada y sin un gran peso…

No quiero q me veas así, vamos tamao tu siempre as podido ocultar cuando estas triste, solo pon la cínica sonrisa de siempre….

-buenos días pilika n-n-

-…buenos días tamao- una mirada de inspección se posa sobre mi, no le daré importancia

- q te gustaría desayunar hoy?-

-…eh no, no quiero comer nada gracias…-

-segura??-

- si gracias tamao…-

Veo como pilika se va en dilección a la sala…de seguro q ver tv, bueno peor si ella no come yo si n.ñ no me puedo echar a morir o si?

-.---.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tamao de verdad puede estar como si nada??

Es como si fuera un día mas de nuestra rutinaria vida..peor no es así….ayer me dijo q me quería..no…q me amaba y q ya no podía seguir soportándolo…la verdad me sorprendió mucho!! De verdad creía q le gustaba yho! o liserg! Pero parece q me equivoque!

Hay! Tamy-chan quiero corresponderte pero tengo miedo a q el sentimiento q aun tengo para mi hermano nos e valla y te haga daño! Por favor no me odies , yo igual te quiero mucho, talvez no déla misma forma en como tu lo haces para con migo pero aun así lo ago!

No todo es miel sobre hojuelas…y lo sabes…de todas formas te lo diré , es tu decisión aceptar a esta loca depresiva enamorada de su hermano…pero q pesar de todo te quiere… o no…

Escoge bien…

- tamao…necesito hablar con tigo –

-q pasa pilika-san?-

-…es obre lo q me dijiste ayer…-

- ah………-

- bueno la verdad es q yo…-

- no hace falta q digas nada pilika se perfectamente q no soy correspondida -

- no!! Tamao escuchame!-

-….-

Lo tomo con delicadeza casi impropia en mi

-estarías dispuesta…ah estar con migo , como pareja aun sabiendo q , esto podría hacerte daño?-

- eeh? o///o-

- piénsalo tamao , no quiero hacerte daño! Yo solo quiero q seas feliz, como tu lo as echo con migo…- -

- yo…pues..claro q si pilika!!-

Me abrasa efusivamente y por su puesto yo le correspondo…

- y…será un secreto??- pregunto

- …como un juego entre las 2…- dice juguetonamente

- juego secreto? –

- haai..pilika-chan…-

- mm jejeje…eso me gusta…-

- te aseguro q aun no conoces las mejores partes del juego –me mira traviesamente y una chispa de lujuria veo en sus rosas ojos

- o.o…o//o tamao!! q cosas dices!!-

- jejeje!..crees q soy una santa pilikita??...bu bu mal mal no todos me conocen bien…-

- me siento alagada… xD-

- jejeje!...q tal si salimos de este departamento y vamos ah pasear por hay…-

- mmm-

- de todos modos en este departamento luego ara mucho calor..-

- mas con tigo adentro-

- pilika! q cruel eres con migo!! T-T-

- ya , ya tamy!! Si igual te quiero nn-

- ontou nii?? – me mira con sus ojos ya cristalinos…

- hai nn- le doy un pequeño beso – mejor vamos-

- n//n hai-

Salimos del departamento, todo iba bien hasta a tamao me tira adentro de una cabina telefónica ( q por cierto por cosas de la vida no tenia vidrios ...osea si tenia vidrios..solo q estos no eran transparentes…)

- q haces tamao!!-

- aaah tranquila…-

Siento como nuestros labios se juntan lentamente y no me niego…

Tamao de verdad q no solo emana esa aura de dulce…su boca también tiene un extraño sabor a chocolate , un chocolate embriagante ya dictivo…

Siento como cruza sus brazos por mi cuello y yo me asujeto a su cintura , no quiero q se separe de mi…no ahora…pobre del q nos interrumpa…

Levemente levando la polera de tamao , ella se estremece , Solo quiero tocar esa tersa piel un instante…

Nos separamos por falta de aire y además alguien toca la puerta del telefono…

- hay alguien?? Necesito ocupar le telefono-

- esta ocupado enseguida salimos!-

- aah bueno..esperare û.û-

………………………

-jejeje…mejor dejemos hablar a la señora..-

- esta bien…- me quejo pro q estábamos tan bien!,,pero , por dios! Estámos en una cabina telefónica! xD

Las 2 salimos y una anciana junto a lo q parece su neito estaban afuera

- ya puede ocupar el telefono nn – escucho decir a tamao

- aah gracias nn –

Uuuh…mejor vamonos ese niño no puede estar con cubierto de chocolate por q se le acabo ¬¬UU…por eso odio los niños! Siempre se ensucian

- vamos tamy…tengo hambre –O-..-

Prácticamente arrastro a tamao para buscar algún lugar donde comer ( ah diferencia mia ella adora a los niños u.uUU)

….pero eso e spoka importancia… hoy..18 de junio es completamente para nosotras 2 y nadie mas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cha cha chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! xD Lugo de morir revivo con esta indecencia de cap! xDD

No me gusto..bueno me gustaron partes!

Es q..tenia q dejarlas felices aun q sea una vez antes de!..tan tan taaan! xDD le digo??

Pili: no mates la trama! ¬¬

Tamy: es verdad katy no lo agas ó.ò

Ho: ¬¬ nos as explotado toda la historia! ( las 2) para decir el final!!

Rn: ù.u por q mejor no agradeces los MISERABLES review?? ¬¬

yo: ¬¬ ya ya!! T-T ustedes 4 me odian!

Los 4: si!! Ò.o

TOT vamos con los review!...

Acabo de darme cuenta de algo indecente! T-T

No tengo review en el ultimo cap!! xDD

Y tengo 1 en el 3!! xDDDD me siento indecente y miserable!1 llorare!! TOT buaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Así q no respondo nada!

Rn: no hay nada q responder! ¬¬

¬¬ cállate chino mandarin!...n.n empezare haciendo mejor el q sigue de inmediato! xD

Sayoo

Hori-chan!!


End file.
